


Dangerous Masks

by so_many_of_the_ships



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Superheroes, mcu - Freeform, tony learns a lesson, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_many_of_the_ships/pseuds/so_many_of_the_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha tried to warn Tony. Ultron was a bad idea. Now he finally understands why, and it's a mistake he may never be able to fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Masks

Dangerous Mask

“I’m telling you, it’s not a good idea, Stark. Creating a mindless, uncontrollable monster to save the-“

  
“Oh, like me?” chimed in Dr. Banner from behind Tony Stark, much to the chagrin of the master assassin in front of him.

  
Natasha tilted her head and pursed her lips apologetically. “Bruce, that’s not what I meant. This is different. Tony is meddling with things that shouldn’t be meddled with.”  
A loud sigh came from the billionaire in front of her. “Yes, and as the creator of such an awful machine, shouldn’t I get a say in the argument?!”

 

  
The room went quiet after that.

  
“Thank you,” he continued. “Now, if it makes Miss Romanoff feel better, I’ll see if I can make some modifications to the inner-building structure software. Maybe I can install an off switch of sorts.” He looked over at Nat to see if she responded at all and was admittedly disappointed when her expression didn’t change. He pretended not to see and expanded the hologram of the drone in front of him and took apart the outer cover to prod around the insides. He was hoping that in doing this, everyone would take a hint and leave—except for Tasha. He knew that wouldn’t happen. She had always loved to watch him work. She might not admit it, but she really did enjoy it. So it wasn’t a surprise to him when everyone had left and it was just the two of them left standing there in silence. It was exactly what he was going for too, and he couldn’t be more pleased that his plan had worked. He looked up from the hologram and held an arm out. “Tasha.”

  
She gave an acknowledging tip of her head upward before slowly stalking over to him. “I have something to show you,” was the only thing he said, and he completed the statement with a grin. He took her hand and pressed it against the chest-piece of the drone, which lit up to her touch. He kept her hand pressed there against the machine and it slowly shifted underneath her hand. She furrowed her brow as her eyes traveled up the body of the drone which had become an exact replica of herself.

  
“Uh . . . Tony?”

  
“It’s great, isn’t it? Wait. Don’t answer that. I already know it is.” He smiled proudly as the drone sat up and smiled at the two of them. It stood and walked around the room, saying random things to itself, getting used to not only its new form but voice as well.

  
“That doesn’t change my mind if that’s what you were going for.” She shook her head as she followed the drone around the room with her eyes. “It is dangerous. You can’t control them. I mean, it’s amazing. You’re amazing, but this . . .? This is just wrong.”

  
The smile left Tony’s face and he looked away, calling the drone over and shutting it down. “Never mind.”

  
“Tony-“

  
“No. Don’t. It’s fine. I understand.” He said way too bluntly and she decided maybe it was just better for her to leave, so she went back upstairs to their room. He came back in later that night after she was already asleep, a huge improvement from when they first got together and she was hardly sleeping at all. Then she was able to sleep with him, gradually giving up the cuffs until she finally was able to sleep normally. He slipped into the sheets next to her and fell asleep soon thereafter.

  
The next morning, he woke up and reached over to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead like he always did, but he couldn’t find her. “Tasha?” He grunted sleepily and threw a shirt on before walking downstairs. He whispered loudly as he looked around. “Tasha!”

He saw a faint glow coming from downstairs in the lab. “What the . . .”

  
He drew in a long breath before walking down to the lab and opening the door with a few clicks on the pad on the wall. “Tash-“

  
The air completely left his body.

  
It couldn’t have happened.

  
No.

  
He must have told himself a thousand times in that one second as he walked in to see a drone with Natasha’s throat in its metal grip and broke her then frail neck, dropping her lifeless body to the ground.

  
“NO!” He roared and ran over to the drone, grabbing it by the neck and throwing it into the wall. “JARVIS!” The AI sent the arm part of the latest suit to him and he quickly shot the drone to pieces. It fell to the ground and Tony dropped everything and collapsed on the ground next to his love.  
His heart completely fell to pieces inside of his chest. He knew that if she was there, she would make some sort of joke about how he is going soft again. As tears welled into his eyes, he felt like he would fall over dead right there. It was all too much. She had warned him, over and over again. He would never listen. He sat there over her and slowly pulled her up into his lap and pressed the kiss to her forehead that he would have given to her had she not have gone downstairs—had he not been so prideful. Her skin was surprisingly cold. He did not take as much note as he normally would have, dismissing it as her being dead. He closed his eyes and let out long sobs into her hair. It took him a while to notice her skin slowly getting colder and harder against his grip.

  
“Tony . . .”

  
The genius jerked his head up and saw the redhead slowly step out of the shadows behind his disorganized file cabinets. He tried to say something, but no words came. He looked down at the drone that now sat in his lap. He blinked, trying to process all that had happened, and without noticing her, felt her hand on his wet cheek, slowly stroking him with her thumb as she lowered herself to his level.

  
“Hey . . . It’s okay. I’m fine. Tony, I’m fine. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

  
He did not know when he stood up, but he did and he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug so tightly, he had to remind himself to relax his grip, mentally noting to throw out every part of the Ultron Program once he had properly apologized to her.


End file.
